


Sixth Reign

by Vesckoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesckoe/pseuds/Vesckoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it really happens.</p><p>Tales and rumors of the (unfortunately) overlooked Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. (Honestly, I can't get over the fact that they didn't write about his days as the Sixth in the manga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Vesckoe here -  
> Wow, first fic on AO3! This is my first fic for Naruto, in fact. As the obvious newbie here, I would appreciate feedback and ideas for future chapters, since I haven't formed a functional plot. Yet.

This time, it really happens.

The aftermath of the war had finally settled in, and time had passed. The civilians were led back to Konoha, a joyous crowd, some almost fainted in relief at the sight of the bright sun that signaled the end of a tense era. The village itself was growing back, piecing itself slowly back together.

A treaty was established among the Five Nations, along with a mandate for annual Hokage Summit. There were no problems with that matter.

The dead were gone. The few bodies that were recovered were transported, mourned, but not forgotten. The memorial stone was far too small to fit all the names. Multiple ones were erected, and countless shinobi filled the graveyards with murmurs of sadness and lost hopes.

A true era of peace was about to begin.  
xxx

“-ensei, are you even listening to me?”

Kakashi's eyes were stilled glued to the book. “Mm.” Sakura bristled, then sighed. It's been three years since the fourth war, but no one left the battle unchanged. However, she highly doubted that he'd ever leave that smelly book behind and tried to act proper for a change.

No longer the infamous Copy-nin, his duty had become less stressful than usual. The hita-ite was gone, though the mask remained. The wrinkles on his face were more prominent than ever, a sign of obvious aging. Kakashi was well beyond thirty-five now, a dream and near-impossible asset of any shinobi. Well, he had a reason to slouch all the time. Maybe the old man was finally starting to shrink.

“Sensei, you're required to attend the council meeting at noon. God knows if we let you come yourself, you'd probably never arrive before the meeting ends.”

“Ma, Sakura, aren't you a little to faithless in me? You know, I can be punctual when I want.”

“Yes, the last time we notified you of a meeting, you came in two hours late and said 'sorry, sorry, there was a giraffe drowning in the ocean and some kids and their granny were crying so I saved it and got wet so I had to go home and change' – Kakashi-sensei, we don't even live next to and ocean, and we don't even have a giraffe. I swear, if it weren't a meeting, Tsunade-sama would have punched a hole through your stomach by now.”

“Well, you do make a good point.” Kakashi said mildly.

“Anyway, sensei, we'll be leaving in another hour. And during that hour, you will not leave my line of sight, alright?

“Sounds peachy.” He grinned and promptly headed down the street toward the market, Sakura ambling and chiding after his old ass.

xxx  
“I'm very, very, very sorry, Sensei!” Sakura rambled over and over, hands up and eyes desperately apologetic. “He got away...”

Tsunade turned around, her imposing shadow landed on one of her best officers, not noticing the way Sakura slowly backed away from her, hands raised, smiling too nervously. Tsunade eyed her with scrutiny before she sighed in disappointment.

“Sakura, you're one of the leading figures from the fourth war, you've developed the Thousand Healings, you can summon Katsuya, and yet you can't even keep an eye on a Sharingan-less Kakashi?” Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the retreating figure.

Sakura laughed shakily, “Well, um, Kakashi-sensei is still an experienced jounin, after all...and his techniques are still very clever...”she muttered shamefully. “And, she added, “I doubt anyone you send would actually be able to get him to a place he doesn't want to be.”

Tsunade leaned back into her chair. “Fair enough. He's still your instructor, after all.” She stood up and made way toward the conference room, Sakura trailing after her. “After the meeting's over, you track the brat down and deliver the good news to him.”

xxx

Kakashi decided melting into the shadows for thirty minutes after the horrifying screech emitted from a certain pink-haired monster was a great idea. There was no way in hell he was going to sit through a boring meeting with the shallow daimyo and co. as well as the absolutely infuriating advisers that always tried to lead Konoha to becoming cowards. Even if the Hokage was going to slaughter him later. Heck, he was old and near-retired. Let him have his fun.

Kakashi pocketed his beloved Icha Icha and returned back into the light of the marketplace. It was just a little past noon, he observed. The market sales usually went up around noon, when housewives and husbands alike had the time to buy groceries instead of watching over children, whom usually go to school or the Academy at this time, and shinobi, whom go out to work. The crowd eager consumers and chatty civilians hid his trademark silver hair from view, obscuring him from any shinobi who were probably given an order to drag him to the meeting.

He wandered the streets for a while, stopping at Ichiraku's to get some to-go ramen. After the war, Kakashi decided he liked to be alone a lot more than he used to. Staying in crowded public places for too long gave him a tense feeling, and sometimes he was a regular misanthrope. That, Kakashi also decided, was just his age getting to him.

Old man Ichiraku was fast as ever. As a regular in his restaurant (all through Naruto, of course), he had long since memorized Kakashi's favorite. Kakashi walked out of the store in ten minutes.

Slowly, Kakshi walked the straight path to the Hokage tower, take-out in one hand, Icha Icha in the other. There was no privilege like one of being an old, respected war veteran.

An hour after the meeting started, he made his appearance in between the large fan doors that opened into the conference room. “Ma, ma, sorry for being late again. I had a really large craving for ramen today, and the neighborhood restaurant was packed because the owner's daughter was going into labor and I had to transport them to the hospital and then wait for my ramen. So, what important things did I miss?”

The daimyo and his advisors peered curiously at him. “Ah, the White Fang's son has finally arrived. Hm, he seems to have aged quite a bit since the last time we saw him.” The daimyo, shriveled but still with the ignorance of a young boy, noted.

“His lack of punctuality despite his obvious knowledge of the starting time of the conference is a downside, Tsunade.” One of the advisers – Kakashi can't tell who, they're both so full of wrinkled they may as well be identical – muttered to Tsunade.

“The decision is final.” Tsunade announced, a tone of finality so often-used no one showed surprise.

“Ah, what decision, Hokage-sama?” Kakashi questioned mildly.

Tsunade glared at him, but softened her look. “I'm stepping down, brat.” she spoke wistfully.

Ah.

“You should have actually come on time, Kakashi-sensei.”

That must mean-

“Congratulations, Hatake-san. From now on, you are officially the Rokudaime Hokage.” The daimyo's oily voice echoed throughout the cavernous conference room.

xxx

This time, it really happens.


End file.
